Katarazor - Odcinek 7
No dobra! Rozpoczynamy już siódmy odcinek z serii "Katarazor".............. ................... ............a my dalej nie mamy TEGO co miało Czas na mnie.. czy Gimbi the NEO! Bardzo chciałbym, aby ta akcja nie za bardzo się spowolniła, ale to pewnie kwestia dodawania następnych odcinków więc jest jak najbardziej ok :) Pamiętajcie! Ocena typu 7/10, 8/10 a nawet 6/10 to nie oceny w stylu "Zawiodłem się na autorze", tylko w stylu "Fajne ale jest kilka błędów". Czas na 7 odcinek Katarazora! :D ---------------------------------------------- Sobek: Dobra! Powalę cię! Zrobię to, bo jestem wybrańcem! DAWAJ GO!!!111 S.Ronald: Dawaj! >:) (O boże......to wybraniec.....a co jak mnie uderzy to mnie zabiję?! Ratunku!) Yyyyy........jesteś samurajem. Na dodatek z TAKIMI częściami ciała. Jesteś #fhuj ogromny. Dlaczego taki neko miałby cię pokonać? Sobek: Jestem gotowy! Sobek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA S.Ronald: (O boże, zbliża się, to koniec!) DAWAJ GO!!!! Sobek nawet nie wycelował i uderzył się ręką o narzędzia. Sobek: e_o. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! XD. Godzinę później Oponeczek: Dezynfekcja! Juhu! Bobo: Już! Ale jak widać, pomoc medyczna jednak jest więc... Sobek: Słuchajcie, wiem, z przepowiedni nie ma żartów, (wydech)..............ALE PO CO MI TO?! Oponeczek: KOCIAK NARO... Sobek: NIE! EH! Ile razy mam tłumaczyć, że jestem zwykłym Kotełem! Nie rozumiecie że jestem inny niż wy?! Ok, inny wymiar istnieje, fajnie. Przepowiednia jest prawdziwa i tak dalej. Ale ja nie jestem żadnym wybrańcem! Wbijcie to sobie do głowy! Dobra, spadam! Zauważcie, że jest pewna różnica pomiędzy Oponeczkiem z Czas na mnie.. a Sobkiem z Katarazora: Sobek nie wie dokładnie czy jest wybrańcem, Oponeczek jak najbardziej o tym wie. You know what i mean. I pewnie będzie coś w tylu: Ale to nie prawda! Ty jesteś wybrańcem! Chociaż sam nie wiem, jak oni go wykryli, więc... Sobek poszedł za bramy. Sobek: Jak stąd wyjść? Bobo położył na nim rękę. Sobek: Dzięki. ............lub to po prostu zaakceptują. Jak widzicie, "Katarazor" ma pewne detale logiczne. Reakcje i zachowania bohaterów czasami mogą być takimi zachowaniami jak w prawdziwym świecie. W domu Sobka Sobek: Ciekawe czy Gwiezdny oddał łóżko....CO DO... Sobek stał na zgliszczach. Jego dom się spalił.. .''' '''Ej, ja rozumiem że on nie jest wybrańcem..ale KURWA BEZ PRZESADY! Info: Jeśli nie wiecie, (bądź nie) Sobek ma gdzieś 16/17 lat. I owszem, jest on PRAWIE dorosły, ale za to i tak jest jeszcze młody. To nie ta sama grupa wiekowa co Protagonista czy Marian z GTN. Sobek: Halo? Sobek: Co się tu...... Sobek zobaczył tragedię... Sobek: Ba-ba-ba-ba... Sobek zobaczył że jego dziadek i babcia nie żyją....byli cali we krwi O KURWA MAĆ. Sobek: Babcia......(rozpłakał się) NIE! .''' '''Stop. Zanim cokolwiek jeszcze dopiszę, przeczytajcie: Info kolejne: Sobek mieszka razem z dziadkiem i babcią. Są to jego jedyni opiekunowie. .''' '''A ONI KURWA ZOSTALI ZAMORDOWANI!!!! Teraz wyrazy współczucia. Tzn. wiem że w seriach typu Czas na mnie.. czy Gimbi the NEO widzieliśmy wiele razy, jak jakaś postać umierała/ginęła, ale TO JEST SYTUACJA RODZINNA KURWA. Tamte to były sytuacje związane z pochłanianiem dusz itp. Lecimy dalej, bo właściwa fabuła zaczyna lecieć po właściwym torze. Zauważył w kieszeni babci.....kartkę. Sobek zobaczył na kartce symbol "X" Teoria: Na pewno wiecie ile razy mieliśmy do czynienia również i z złoczyńcami w naszych trzech seriach, prawda? . No więc zgaduję, że jego dziadkowie zostali zabici przez jakiegoś złoczyńcę. Zastanówcie się, raczej nie byliby to ci z Katarazoni (kto normalny by zajebał dziadków kogoś tylko dlatego że nie jest wybrańcem???) albo Gwiezdny (Jest on postacią gagową). Sobek to faktycznie wybraniec, ponieważ TEN ZŁY chciał zabić wszystkich członków jego rodziny. W Katarazoni Do komnaty wszedł rozpłakany i wkurzony Sobek. Ciekawi mnie tylko, jak on pojawił się w tym wymiarze, bo Bobo go nie mógł steleportować. Sobek pokazał kartkę Francisowi. Sobek: WYTŁUMACZ MI TO! Francis: O boże........to od ciemnej krainy! CDN Podsumowanie . 10/10 Katarazor za te detale i za TO CO SIĘ ODPIERDOLIŁO dostaje ocenę najwyższą, czyli 10/10. Moja teoria się sprawdziła bo: Faktycznie, TEN ZŁY zabił dziadków Sobka. A, i najbardziej smutny fakt: Co zrobi teraz samotny Sobek? Dowiemy się jutro 23 czerwca o godzinie 17:00! Kategoria:Katarazor Kategoria:Katarazor - Kwadratowy Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Recenzje Kwadratowego